Bowser RPG: Legend of the Star Crowns/Music
This is a list of every song in Bowser RPG: Legend of the Star Crowns that can be listened to in the Jukebox. It lists every song's title, where or when it plays, and if it's a remix of another song from either the game or a previous Mario game. List of Songs # Bowser's Big Adventure (The title screen theme and opening theme. A remix of the battle theme from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam.) # Joys of the Journey (Played when something good is happening, such as gaining a new party member.) # Problematic Panic (Played when something bad is happening, such as encountering a boss.) # Sit Back and Laugh (Played when something comedic is happening, such as encountering the Koopa Kids.) # Orblord's Theme (Played when Orblord is present. Orblord's personal theme.) # Minigame Mayhem (Played during minigames. A remix of the battle theme from Paper Mario.) # Your King is Visiting! (Played inside houses and shops.) # Home Sweet Home (Played during the first part of the intro and the entirety of the ending. A remix of the Peach's Castle theme from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time.) # Baddies Incoming! (The battle theme. A remix of the battle theme from Super Mario RPG.) # Here Come the Koopa Kids! (Played when battling the Koopa Kids. A remix of Jr. Troopa's battle theme from Paper Mario.) # One Angry Baddie (Played when battling a mini boss. A remix of the boss theme from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time.) # Star Crown Showdown (Played when battling a boss that holds a Star Crown. A remix of the boss theme from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team.) # Orblord, Master of Magic (Played when battling Orblord. A remix of the boss theme from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.) # Adventure's End (Played when battling Ultimate Orblord. A remix of the boss theme from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam.) # Blue Skies Ahead (Main theme of Outlook Hill and Blue Sky Path.) # Quick Trip to Bowserville (Main theme of Bowserville.) # Twisting, Turning Bandit's Way (Main theme of Bandit's Way. A remix of the Geno's Forest theme from Super Mario RPG.) # Spelunking in Chuckola Cavern (Main theme of Chuckola Cavern. A remix of the cave theme from every Mario game ever.) # The Town that Always Sleeps (Main theme of Dozing Outpost.) # Secrets of Dozing Desert (Main theme of Dozing Desert.) # The Mystery of Wrecked Ruins (Main theme of Wrecked Ruins.) # Sun, Surf, and Sand (Main theme of Surfshine Town.) # Undersea Journey (Main theme of the Sea.) # Exploring S.S. Johnjones (Main theme of the S.S. Johnjones.) # Cold Front (Main theme of Freezeville.) # Frosty and Lofty (Main theme of Mt. Shivershiver.) # Grand Ice Palace (Main theme of the Ice Palace.) # Which Way? (Main theme of Baffling Woods. A remix of the Forever Forest theme from Paper Mario.) # Haunted Halls of Horror (Main theme of Twilight Manor.) # Burning Beats (Main theme of Magma Mountain.) # Inside Magma Mountain (Main theme of Magma Mines.) # Climbing the Cliffs of Eternity (Main theme of the Cliffs of Eternity.) # The Past is Always Present (Main theme of Time Shift Skies.) # Temple Troubles (Main theme of Tridra's Temple.) # The Final Trial (Main theme of Bowser's Castle.) # Great Victory! (Played during the credits. A remix of most other songs put together.)